A Very Weasley Wedding
by Mandi Dumbledore
Summary: Ginny Weasley is getting married to none other than Draco Malfoy. However, as her family arrives at the Burrow, will they all be able to get along with Malfoy and help Ginny have the "perfect wedding"? Or will chaos occur as usual? Please review! Thank


A Very Weasley Wedding

__

Chapter 1 - Arrival of George 

Molly Weasley stood in her kitchen of her home. Her husband Arthur sat at the quite large kitchen table with the Daily Prophet in hand, every once in awhile you could hear him snort or humph at certain comments made in there. Molly filled her husband's cup of coffee and hand it to him. 

"I guess we should enjoy the quietness while it lasts," Arthur replied as she handed him the cup, "Thank-you."

"Your welcome. I agree we should enjoy it."

"Do you know when they will all be arriving?"

"George should be arriving at any moment, Charlie too. Percy is arriving around 1, Ron and Fred around 9, Ginny and tomorrow morning, and who knows with Bill!"

"What about Harry and Hermione?"

"They won't be arriving till tomorrow night. Hermione owled me and said that they were stopping at her parent's home before heading here." Suddenly there was the sound of children laughing in the backyard, Molly headed towards the back porch along with Arthur. Two children came running up to them yelling, "Grandma! Grandpa!" Molly knelt down as she hugged and kissed them, Arthur then too. "Where is your mother and father?" asked Molly.

"We're here!" stated a voice, it was George who was helping his very pregnant wife to the house. Molly and Arthur took the children inside as well as George and his wife, Diana. Diana sat down on a chair, practically out of breath. "You're out of breath?!" exclaimed George.

"You try carrying a baby for 8 months and tell me how you feel!?" she panted. George rolled his eyes and Molly and Arthur laughed. "How are you two doing?"

Molly sat down next to Diana and patted her on the knee. "We are both doing fine. But how about you two? We haven't seen you two in such a long time, nor have we seen the children." 

Suddenly two sets of feet came pounding into the kitchen. "Mommy! Daddy! Can we go out and play?"

"Yeah come on," said George, "I need to go and get the luggage, want to help me Dad?"

"Sure," Arthur replied as he and George left the house with the kids.

Diana smiled as George and Arthur left. "After this one," said Diana as she patted her quite large tummy, "I don't think I'll have anymore. No matter what George wants. I don't know how you did it. I think three is going to be a lot but compared to seven children! It is amazing you survived."

"It is amazing that anyone survived your husband and his twin! The others were angels compared to those two!" stated Molly, they both laughed, "Now how is living in London?"

"It is good, business is doing really well. The school year is starting in 

4 ½ weeks, so children are stocking up on pranks and such. Poor Mr. Filch is going to have a hard time next year."

"What have they created now?"

"Too many things to name! But as long as they stay in the shops and out of my children's hands, it is fine with me. Oh dear, George and I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Alexander has received his letter to Hogwarts last week!"

"Really! Oh I'm so excited! I wonder what house he will be in?"

"George is dead bent on Alexander becoming a Gryffindor, I however think he will be in Ravenclaw."

"Weren't you in Ravenclaw?" Diana nodded. "I thought so. Well I'm not sure which house Alexander will go in, but I'm quite sure he will do well."

"Me too." 

George and Arthur came in carrying many bags in hand. "You know Diana, you didn't need to pack the entire wardrobe."

"And you didn't need to bring all your jokes and pranks."

"Shhhhh!" whispered George, "You weren't suppose to mention that."

"So that is what is in these bags," said Arthur as he looked at the large suitcase in his left hand. 

"George Weasley!" exclaimed Molly, "If you do anything to sabotage your sister's wedding, I personally make sure you are no longer able to have anymore children!" Diana busted out laughing while George rolled his eyes. 

"I wasn't going to do anything to Ginny, maybe to Malfoy."

"George," snarled Molly, "You will do nothing of the sort! Now put the bags away."

"Geeze, still getting bossed around by my mum!" he sighed as he carried the cases upstairs, "You'd think she'd stop after I got married and had kids."

"GEORGE!" yelled Molly.

"I'm going, I'm going! I feel like I did when I use to get in trouble years ago." Diana and Arthur both laughed.

Several minutes later the children came running in and the youngest, Zoë, who was eight, said, "Mommy I'm hungry."

"Well I think Grandma just put out a plate of pancakes, now why don't you two politely ask her if you may have some."

"GRANDMA! Can we have some pancakes please?" both children asked simultaneously.

"Yes you may, now go and sit at the table." 

Molly served the children some pancakes, Diana asked, "Molly would you mind watching the kids till George comes back down. I'm not feeling to well and I think I'll go and rest.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just tired." Diana stood up and waddled over to her children and kissed them both on their cheeks. "Now be good for Grandma, Mommy is going to take a nap and Daddy should be down in a little bit. I know when he smells your Grandma's yummy-looking pancakes, he'll be right down. Thanks Molly."

"Your welcome, now go and rest." Molly shooed her upstairs and helped Zoë cut up her pancakes. 

"Grandpa guess what?"

"What?" asked Arthur as he put the paper down onto the table.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" he said proudly, "Dad thinks I'll be in Gryffindor but Mum thinks I'll be in Ravenclaw."

"Really now? Well what house do you want to be in?"

"I think Gryffindor, Dad says they had the best Quidditch team when he was there. He also said that he was on it."

"He was, he and Uncle Fred were beaters on the team, Uncle Charlie too."

"I would want to be keeper."

"Do you really want to play Quidditch Alexander?" asked Molly

"Yup!" he stated.

"I'm not to fond of the sport but the men of this house love it! Now what about you Zoë? Do you like Quidditch?"

"Yup-yup!" piped the red haired, pig-tailed, eight year-old. "I'm going to play too!" Molly rolled her eyes. "But I don't want to play for Gryffindor."

"Really?" asked Arthur, "Well what house are you going to play for?"

"Slytherin!"

"What?" gasped Molly and Arthur.

"Yup, I like the color green! But I had a dream that I would be in Gryffindor and a chaser on the team." Molly and Arthur both sighed with relief, there granddaughter wouldn't be a Slytherin, but even if she would they'd still love her. 

Both children finished their pancakes and went outside to play, George came downstairs and sat down with his parents. "George," said Molly, "did you know that your daughter wants to be in Slytherin?"

"Yeah she likes the color green, but she said she had a dream about being in Gryffindor. She'll be in Gryffindor without a doubt and a chaser too. Diana and I think she could be a Seer, she has predicted a lot of things, even Diana being pregnant before we even knew it."

"Has she predicted the sex of the baby?" asked Molly.

"Yup, but we aren't saying what it is."

"And why not?" Molly stated with her hands on her hips. "I think your father and I have a right to know."

"You will, when the baby is born." George smirked at her with a devious look in his eyes. "Besides isn't much longer till Diana has the baby anyways." 

Molly sighed and sipped her coffee.


End file.
